Ghost Recon
The Ghosts are a fictitious unit within the U.S. Army and are featured in the Ghost Recon series of videogames. Because all information below is based on this fictitious subject, it should not be taken as fact, in regards to the real life U.S. Army. All dates mentioned in this article are used to detail a event in the series storyline. Overview The 5th Special Forces Group, 1st Battalion, D Company is an elite American Special Forces unit within the U.S. Army, stationed at Fort Bragg. Armed with the latest weapons and equipment and trained using best covert tactics the United States has to offer, they are usually the first unit deployed into battle and the last to leave when things get rough. Because of their experience with striking swiftly, silently and invisibly, they are sometimes referred to as the 'Ghosts'. The Ghosts are deployed when certain groups threaten the free world, America and her allies, and when requested to fight in place of the regular Army Special Forces so as to appear that America isn't getting it's hands too dirty if conflicts haven't officially been declared as international conflicts or War. They undertake missions that officially "never happened" and as far as the general public knows, no such unit exists, however over recent years, their mission's and the unit itself have become better known to the public. Structure When deployed into combat, the 'Ghosts' are usually organized into two or three fireteams, Alpha, Bravo, etc. Captain Scott Mitchell is the current leader of Alpha Team, which includes Joe Ramirez, Alicia Diaz, Marcus Brown and Bo Jenkins to name a few. Derrick Parker, a former member of Mitchell's team during operations in North Korea, was promoted, and leads Bravo Team. Nick Salvatore, Jennifer Burke, and David Foster also were promoted to Captain and lead their own teams. The Ghosts are also organized into classes. Riflemen are equipped with Assualt Rifles. Another class is the Support gunner. They are armed with LMG's such as the M249 SAW. Their job is to cover the squad with high amounts of automatic fire. The Marksmen are armed with sniper rifles and use their knowledge of stealthy movement to get into position for the long range kill and to cover their teammates with accurate well-placed single shots. The Demolition class is tasked with handling matters involving explosives. They are armed with all manners of explosive weapons. As of 2011(Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2) the Demolition class has been renamed the Grenadier Class. GRAW reintroduced the Demolition class as the Anti-Tank class. Known Operations The missions the Ghosts take can range from anything from Hostage Rescue to Convoy Escort. Known areas of operations include Georgia, Cuba, Panama, Mexico, and North Korea. The North Korean missions were documented on the Military Channel's show Modern Heroes in 2011. The episode included interviews with members of Alpha Team. ]] Equipment The 'Ghosts' use a variety of weapons and equipment such as the: *M16, *M249 SAW, *XM8, *M60, *FN-SCAR, *MK14 EBR, *XM29, *MR-C, *M468 Carbine, *PSG1 *MSG-90 *M4A1, *M24, *M95, *M14 DMR, *G36k Carbine, *M9, *L96A1. *Rx4 Storm *AS50 *Px4 Storm *Cx4 Storm *AT4 Recently the 'Ghosts' have started to make use of the Integrated Warfighter System which includes the Crosscom ver 1.0 and 2.0 systems. Notable Members *Scott Mitchell *Harold "Buzz" Gordon *Will Jacobs *Nick Salvatore *Alicia Diaz *Derrick Parker *Jack Stone *Marcus Brown *Joe Ramirez *Henry Ramirez *Matt Beasley *Bo Jenkins *Leah "Lindy" Cohen *Jennifer Burke *John Hume *Klaus Henkel *David Foster *Mike Kim Apearences Ghost Recon Ghost Recon: Desert Siege Ghost Recon: Island Thunder Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm Ghost Recon 2 Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Category:Military units